


Wasted Nights

by cottonyunie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Birthday, Birthday Party, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonyunie/pseuds/cottonyunie
Summary: «Non è il massimo...ma ho rischiato la vita per questo, dovresti apprezzare, Wakatoshi-kun.»Ushijima Wakatoshi x OC || One Shot
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Wasted Nights

Il sole aveva inondato la prefettura di Miyagi con i suoi raggi intensi per tutta la settimana, prima di sparire improvvisamente quel sabato pomeriggio. Al suo posto, una torbida tempesta si era fatta spazio tra le strade delle città, cogliendo di sorpresa ogni sfortunato ancora abbagliato dal sole.

Tra questi, un ragazzo dalla stazza imponente e l'aria intimidatoria si ergeva impassibile tra il resto dei passanti, quasi incurante della pioggia che gli inumidiva gli abiti. Lo sguardo calmo e l'andatura pacata nascondevano del tutto il disagio di essere completamente fradicio. La sua destinazione, d'altronde, non era poi così lontana. Quella sera del 13 agosto, quando finalmente avrebbe compiuto diciotto anni, alcuni dei suoi amici più intimi avevano deciso di organizzare una piccola festa di ritrovo, nonostante il gigante non ne fosse stato entusiasta. Non aveva interesse per i passatempi adolescenziali e le feste spassose in cui ubriacarsi spensieratamente.

Alzò pigramente lo sguardo color oliva, accertandosi di aver raggiunto la sua destinazione. La targa 'Hasegawa' torreggiava, leggermente sbiadita a causa di polvere ed intemperie, accanto al pulsante metallico del citofono, posto su un muretto di mattoni ramato. Una villetta a due piani sorgeva dietro il cancelletto, sgranato ai margini a causa della ruggine. Si guardò attorno, osservando la strada ormai deserta su cui ancora imperversava violenta la pioggia battente. Nessuno dei suoi compagni era lì. Un genuino imbarazzo lo scosse, quando la possibilità di essere il primo ad arrivare gli sfiorò la mente, ma fu rapido a scacciare tali pensieri e premette il pulsantino. Anche se fosse stato solo con lei, non sarebbe stato poi così diverso dal trovarsi in classe o in mensa assieme, e sarebbe stato solo finché gli altri ragazzi non li avessero raggiunti.

L'idea di festeggiare era stata proprio della ragazza, supportata fortemente dal loro compagno Satori, che era riuscito a convincere persino Ushijima. Aveva notato che, a differenza del solito atteggiamento prettamente apatico, il silenzioso asso diventava più loquace e sereno, quando nei paraggi si trovava la spumeggiante ragazzina dalla chioma tinta di viola. Aveva uno stile particolare lei, viveva in un mondo tutto suo e non si faceva scrupoli nel trascinarci dentro anche tutti gli altri. Per uno come Wakatoshi, il cui unico interesse per tutta la vita era stato la pallavolo, era una ventata d'aria fresca, che portava con sé un genuino interesse per quella ragazza così unica nel suo genere. Perché si, Wakatoshi non era altro se non genuino. Se apriva bocca, lo faceva per lasciar trasparire i suoi pensieri più sinceri. Agiva d'istinto lui, si, consapevole delle sue azioni e delle sue capacità, ma non troppo delle insicurezze altrui. Delle volte, sembrava quasi un bambino, circondato da menzogne, che giornalmente lasciavano la labbra dei suoi coetanei, e sorrisi di cortesia, che di reale non avevano proprio un bel niente. Ricevere un sorriso da lui, invece, significava poter vivere il resto della propria vita immersi nella pace interiore. Non era un caso che fosse quasi una rarità, vedere un sorriso increspare le sue labbra sottili. Fino a quel momento, lo sport era stato l'unico in grado di far spuntare un ghigno di sana competizione sul suo volto apatico. Satori, però, era irremovibilmente convinto che Sachiko sarebbe riuscita a fare altrettanto.

La porta in legno massiccio si aprì con uno scatto, rivelando la figura minuta della ragazza. Sembrava quasi avesse il fiatone, mentre teneva un controller nero in mano e la felpa nera le ricadeva lungo le braccia, lasciandole le spalle scoperte e rendendo visibile la canotta grigia che indossava. I suoi grandi occhi di un blu metallico, quasi tendente al grigio, erano contornati da lunghe e spesse ciglia, intrise di mascara, ma quasi messi in secondo piano dagli occhiali neri di forma quadrata, poggiati distrattamente sul setto nasale. I lunghi capelli le ricadevano lisci sulle spalle, contornandole i lineamenti morbidi del viso. Lo sguardo di Sachi analizzò rapidamente la figura di Ushijima, bagnato fradicio, che cominciava ad accusare i colpi dell'acqua, starnutendo ripetutamente. Rimase sbalordita da come riuscisse a non scomporsi nemmeno mentre si beccava un raffreddore, quell'Ushiwaka. Era sempre stato un affascinante mistero per lei. Non era come gli altri, non la criticava senza nemmeno conoscerla e non parlava mai a sproposito. Ogni sua azione era ben dosata e il suo temperamento non la irritava mai in alcun modo. Voleva conoscerlo più a fondo, voleva scoprire cosa si celava dietro quello sguardo indifferente, se pura e semplice timidezza o vera e propria apatia.

L'idea che fosse bella aveva sempre albergato nella mente di Wakatoshi, certo, era un dato di fatto, ma in quel momento, l'asso non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Era quasi sul punto di esporle chiaramente le sue considerazioni, quando la sua voce squillante lo precedette.

«Ushi--Ushiwaka?! È già così tardi? Cavolo, devo essermi distratta mentre giocavo...» borbottò, grattandosi nervosamente il collo. Quando i suoi occhi incontrarono nuovamente quelli del ragazzo, realizzò in quali condizioni versassero i suoi vestiti e lo incitò ad entrare rapidamente in casa.

«Dannato Satori, sarebbe dovuto arrivare mezz'ora fa, quel maledetto...» sussurrò tra sé e sé, confidando che l'amico, seguito dall'intera squadra di pallavolo della scuola, non le avesse giocato qualche brutto scherzo.

Chiuse la porta, non appena il ragazzo mise piede in casa, e si affrettò a portargli un asciugamano per tentare di ridurre il danno. Goshiki e Semi avrebbero dovuto portare cibo e festoni, ma non si erano fatti vivi in alcun modo. Organizzare una festa in un paio d'ore non era stata la migliore delle idee e, certamente, farlo con il festeggiato tra i piedi non poteva che peggiorare la situazione. Se poi si aveva a che fare con degli invitati poco collaborativi, si andava incontro ad un disastro assicurato.

«Uhm...Ushiwaka-kun, perché non vai a farti una doccia? Ti verrà una polmonite se resti lì impalato con quei vestiti addosso. Vedrò di riesumare qualcosa dall'armadio di mio fratello, nella speranza che la taglia sia adatta...Seguimi.»

Il castano annuì mestamente, ma indugió qualche istante, prima di muoversi.

«Non chiamarmi in quel modo.»

La voce di Wakatoshi risultò tonante e quasi intimidatoria, nonostante avesse usato un tono di voce basso e pacato e non fosse sua intenzione apparirle minaccioso. Non apprezzava che i suoi compagni gli affibbiassero quel diminutivo, tantomeno che lo facessero i suoi avversarsi, ma ormai ci aveva fatto l'abitudine. Si chiese se non fosse stato scortese, ma la reazione di Sachi sviò completamente la sua ipotesi. La ragazza si portò pollice ed indice al mento, fingendosi pensierosa, per poi avvicinarsi a lui. La ridicola differenza d'altezza la vide quasi scontrarsi contro il torace tonico dell'asso, cosa che la fece imbronciare leggermente.

«Posso chiamarti...Wakatoshi-kun, allora? Non voglio prendermi troppa confidenza, ma, stai pur sempre per farti un bagno in casa mia. Mi sembra il minimo.» proclamò, gesticolando animatamente con una mano, mentre teneva l'altra nascosta nella tasca dell'enorme felpa nera che aveva rubato a suo fratello. Un sorriso sornione le increspava le labbra rosate. Voleva essere il più ospitale ed allegra possibile, anche a costo di rendersi ridicola, nella speranza di far spuntare un sorriso su quel volto imperturbabile.

Osservarlo la divertiva, accorgersi di quei dettagli, di quelle piccolezze che caratterizzavano le sue azioni. Adorava il suo modo naturale di rispondere alle provocazioni, la sua costante serietà davanti a qualche battuta ironica e persino il modo sostenuto in cui si era passato l'asciugamano sul viso spigoloso, riponendolo poi su una spalla.

«Fai pure con calma, nel frattempo provo a mettermi in contatto con gli altri. Non vedo l'ora di sapere che fine hanno fatto quelle teste bacate...» gli sorrise ancora una volta Sachiko, porgendogli il cambio che aveva rapidamente trafugato dall'armadio in subbuglio del fratello maggiore. Si affrettò a lasciarlo solo, fiondandosi al piano inferiore, completamente in preda al panico. Avrebbe voluto preparare tutto mentre l'asso era impegnato, ma il rosso si ostinava a non ricevere le sue chiamate, esattamente come gli altri ragazzi. Se avesse scavato a fondo per tutta la casa, avrebbe trovato a malapena un paio di palloncini e qualche striscione di buon compleanno vecchio ed usurato, per non parlare del cibo. Era totalmente negata per la cucina, perciò aveva deciso, erroneamente, di fare affidamento su i tipici cibi pronti da rosticceria che il primino che tanto puntava a superare Wakatoshi le avrebbe dovuto procurare.

Sospirò profondamente. Le serviva una soluzione rapida ed efficace, ma cosa diavolo poteva inventarsi in pochi minuti? Si guardò attorno, afflitta. Senza invitati, una festa non avrebbe avuto senso e il suo tentativo di regalare ad Ushijima un compleanno coi fiocchi sarebbe saltato in aria.

D'improvviso, la suoneria del suo cellulare la fece sobbalzare. In tutta fretta, si sfilò il telefono dalla tasca, rischiando malamente di farlo cadere per terra, ed accettó la chiamata.

«P-Pronto? Satori?» richiamò l'amico, quasi affannata dall'ansia, con un tono di rimprovero nella voce. Il malsano presentimento che le cose non sarebbe andate per il verso giusto la pervase tutto d'un tratto, mentre davanti ai suoi occhi si figurava un ghigno soddisfatto che increspava le labbra di Tendō.

«Sachiko-chaaaan! Scusa, scusa, ma penso che dovrai sopportare quel musone di Wakatoshi-kun tutta sola.» strillò il rosso, nascondendo una nota divertita, dall'altro capo del telefono.

Sachiko si sistemó nervosamente gli occhiali, che avevano ceduto ed erano calati sulla punta del suo piccolo naso arrossato. Borbottò qualche imprecazione, cercando di scacciare il pensiero del ragazzo rinchiuso nel bagno al piano superiore, proprio adiacente alla sua camera.

Non aveva mai nascosto a sé stessa, tantomeno a Satori, del puro interesse che provava nei confronti di Wakatoshi. Non sapeva se considerarlo un interessamento amoroso, sapeva solo di essere attratta da quel suo vivere in un mondo tutto suo, limpido ed astratto. Un po' come lei.

«Che idiozie vai blaterando? É il compleanno del tuo migliore amico e la sua festa non ha decorazioni, cibo o invitati!» sbottò furiosa. Il rosso si era dato tanto da fare per convincere il compagno a presentarsi a quella che sarebbe dovuta essere la sua festa, non si spiegava quell'assurdo comportamento improvviso.

«Uhm...ecco, sono emerse delle--delle faccende...faccende da risolvere, si. Divertitevi!»

Esterrefatta, fissò lo schermo del cellulare, realizzando che Satori aveva concluso la chiamata. Respirò profondamente, decidendo che non era un buon motivo per rinunciare al suo obbiettivo. In qualche modo avrebbe fatto, ma non voleva assolutamente rovinare ancor di più la serata.

Se solamente sua madre non fosse andata dai nonni a Kobe per il finesettimana e suo fratello non avesse deciso di passare la nottata fuori, non avrebbe avuto grandi problemi nel risolvere la questione.

Mise su un po' di musica ad un volume accettabile, sperando di accontentare i gusti del festeggiato, di cui non sapeva poi molto. Riesumò, da uno scatolone impolverato imboscato in uno stanzino, lo striscione che versava nelle condizioni migliori. Tossicchiando e stranutendo, riuscì a tirarlo fuori, per poi analizzarlo con occhio critico.

«Beh, pensavo facesse meno schifo...ma l'importante é il pensiero.»

Si affrettò a ripassare con un pennarello malfunzionante le lettere sbiadite, dopo averlo sbattuto più e più volte ed aver invocato qualche divinità sconosciuta.

Una volta constatato, dai rumori ovattati provenienti dal piano superiore, che il ragazzo aveva fatto presto a darsi una ripulita, si affrettò ad arrotolare lo striscione e ad afferrare uno sgabello. Lo avvicinò ad una parete della cucina, ci salì sopra, maledicendosi per aver indossato un paio di rigidi anfibi neri, e prese a fermare un lembo della stoffa ad una mensola, sfruttando qualche pezzo di scotch. Dopo svariati tentativi, si legò i capelli in una crocchia disordinata e si apprestò ad aggiustare anche l'altro lato dello striscione, nella speranza che non cedesse troppo in fretta.

Il castano, nel frattempo, l'aveva silenziosamente raggiunta, con un cipiglio confuso sul volto. Non aveva fatto molto caso alla musica, nonostante non gli dispiacesse, in quanto la sua attenzione si era subito focalizzata sulla figura in precario equilibrio, in punta di piedi, su quello sgabello di plastica.

«Hasegawa?» la richiamò, in tono interrogativo.

Sachiko sobbalzò a causa dell'inaspettato intervento, finendo per scivolare all'indietro. Fortuna volle che i riflessi dell'asso fossero davvero invidiabili, poiché non perse tempo ad afferrarla per il bacino, salvandola da una disastrosa caduta.

La ragazzina minuta sembrava quasi una bambina, tra le braccia possenti di Wakatoshi, che la stringevano saldamente. Boccheggiò per qualche istante, mentre realizzava di essere ancora tutta intera.

Lo sguardo attonito viaggiò verso il volto del ragazzo, seguito da un rossore di evidente imbarazzo che si fece spazio sulle gote delicate. Si soffermò per qualche istante sul petto poderoso, fasciato al limite dalla maglia di cotone nero che gli aveva procurato. Essa si era rivelata decisamente di una taglia in meno, poiché aderiva perfettamente al fisico tonico del ragazzo, non lasciando nulla alla semplice immaginazione. Si riscosse dopo qualche secondo, ancor più imbarazzata. Fu rapida ad allontanarsi dal suo salvatore, farneticando qualche scusa e gesticolando freneticamente. Perlomeno, lo striscione era sistemato in modo decente.

«Non è il massimo...ma ho rischiato la vita per questo, dovresti apprezzare, Wakatoshi-kun.» ridacchiò, evitando a tutti i costi lo sguardo fisso del suo interlocutore, mentre giocava nervosamente con gli anelli metallici che portava alle dita. Sachi si sentiva ancora avvampare, ma Ushijima pareva non accorgersi di niente.

«Uhm. Grazie, è...inaspettato.» rispose pacatamente il castano. Sembrava abbastanza impressionato da quello sforzo improvviso compiuto dalla ragazza.

«Gli altri--loro ci raggiungono più tardi...credo.»

Si guardò attorno, constatando l'assenza dei suoi compagni, poi riportò gli occhi olivastri sul sorriso dispiaciuto che Sachi gli stava rivolgendo. Annuì, quasi indifferente. Non era stato lui a chiedere dei festeggiamenti, perciò il fatto che i suoi compagni avessero dato buca non lo toccava minimamente. Anzi, l'idea di poter essere il solo ad osservare le buffe espressioni che attraversavano di volta in volta il viso della ragazza, non sapeva il motivo, ma lo rincuorava.

«Grazie per i vestiti.» aggiunse poi, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. Sachiko liquidò il discorso con un gesto della mano, lasciando intendere che non fosse affatto un disturbo.

«Non sono una tipa festaiola, perciò non so cosa si faccia esattamente--beh, immagino che nemmeno tu lo sia poi così tanto...» sospirò lei, quasi tra sé e sé. Wakatoshi non sembrava avere niente da proporre, ma non ebbe nulla in contrario quando Sachiko gli mise un joystick in mano e provò ad insegnargli come giocare ad un videogame a tema anime. Essendo amico di Satori, era scontato che per lui molti volti fossero familiari, se non conosciuti, quindi la reputò una buona idea per ingannare il tempo.

Nonostante all'inizio paresse rigido, non ci mise molto ad entrare nel gioco, Wakatoshi, accumulando una pacata vittoria dopo l'altra e ridendo internamente delle reazioni disperate della ragazza, che si sentiva minacciata nel suo territorio. Era raro trovare qualcuno più bravo di lei, perciò insistette nell'incolpare la fortuna da principiante che aveva graziato Ushijima.

«Andiamo, amico, mettici un po' di forza in quei pugni!» strillò esasperata contro il televisore, muovendo freneticamente le dita sul controller. Lo sguardo del ragazzo vagò dallo schermo ai suoi occhi blu svariate volte, indecisi su quale fosse la destinazione da raggiungere. Probabilmente, avrebbe potuto guardarla giocare così appassionatamente per tutto il giorno, senza stancarsi minimamente di ogni dettaglio del suo viso. Non gli era mai capitato di fare questo genere di considerazioni prima, ma faticava a rendersi conto dell'attrazione che quella ragazza esercitava su di lui.

«Ci sono--Ci sono...Ormai ho vinto!»

Ushiwaka corrugò la fronte.

«Manca ancora la metà dei punti vita.» comunicò con tono serioso, quasi come se stesse disputando una partita a pallavolo e l'ultimo punto fosse quello che ne avrebbe decretato l'esito.

Sachiko scoppiò in una risata cristallina e naturale, distogliendo minimamente l'attenzione dalla schermata. Ecco, quelle affermazioni così serie e convinte le adorava. Avrebbero reso innocente ed ingenuo quel gigante minaccioso agli occhi di chiunque. In effetti, la sua affermazione di vittoria aveva acquisito credibilità quando l'attenzione di Ushiwaka aveva completamente abbandonato lo schermo, per focalizzarsi sulla risata genuina della sua compagna. Se la sua espressione facciale variava difficilmente, le sensazione che provava erano un groviglio confuso ed incomprensibile, che si aggirava nella sua mente senza dargli pace.

L'assenza degli altri pallavolisti fu presto dimenticata e i minuti passarono rapidi e fuggenti. Erano ormai passate le nove di sera, quando il richiamo della fame si vece vivido in entrambi.

«Se non vuoi rimanere a digiuno faremmo meglio a fare un salto al konbini a prendere qualcosa di pronto, visto che quelle teste calde non si sono fatte sentire...Anche se con questo tempaccio non è l'ideale.» asserì Sachiko, una volta ispezionato il frigo alla ricerca di qualcosa di commestibile. Se avesse saputo cucinare non sarebbe stato un problema, ma era una vera frana ai fornelli e voleva evitare di avvelenare un suo compagno di classe il giorno del suo compleanno.

«Wakatoshi-kun...per caso tu--si, beh, sai cucinare?»

Quella era stata di certo la sorpresa più curiosa dell'intera serata. Vedere l'asso della Shiratorizawa alle prese con ricette ed ingredienti non fu che uno spasso per la violetta, che aveva deciso di cimentarsi nel pulire e tagliare le verdure per la zuppa di miso, sotto la silenziosa supervisione del ragazzone. Gran parte del tempo però, le era stato utile per osservare minuziosamente i movimenti dei muscoli dorsali, stretti dalla fin troppo aderente t-shirt, e le contrazioni dei bicipiti allenati, messi in evidenza dalle maniche corte.

Maledisse suo fratello per essere così poco muscoloso e per portare una taglia troppo piccola. Se era attratta dall'inusuale carattere dell'asso, di certo il suo aspetto esteriore non era da meno, a partire dagli occhi verdastri assottigliati, per scendere lungo la mandibola ben delineata e per terminare con il fisico scolpito da ore e ore di allenamento.

In poco meno di un'oretta, il loro piccolo esperimento culinario era già stato divorato, rivelandosi un discreto successo. Sachi non avrebbe mai immaginato che quell'Ushijima avesse tali capacità nascoste. Pareva eccellere in tutto ciò che faceva, meno che relazionarsi con i suoi coetanei.

«Wakatoshi-kun, ma ce l'hai qualche difetto?» domandò retoricamente e con voce lamentosa la ragazza, dondolando tra le dita un bicchiere di plastica in cui aveva versato dell'aranciata. Era davvero gelosa di quel suo talento naturale per tutto.

«Pregi e difetti sono spesso soggettivi.»

«Beh, si--anche se non è esattamente ciò che intendevo...» sospirò divertita. In fin dei conti, non aveva tutti i torti.

Si alzò, sotto lo sguardo attento e minuzioso di Wakatoshi, per liberare il tavolo in legno dalle stoviglie che avevano utilizzato e poi riporle nel lavello. Essere scrutata così intensamente da quegli occhi indecifrabili la metteva un po' a disagio, seppur cercasse di non farci caso. Era troppo timida per incrociare quelle profonde iridi olivastre, ma quando si trovava in disparte, non esitava ad ammirare quel colore intenso ed accattivante.

Quando un silenzio opprimente si fece spazio nella piccola cucina, Sachi cominciò a sudare freddo. Era così dannatamente difficile instaurare una conversazione con quel ragazzo, perciò decise che gli avrebbe chiesto la prima cosa che le fosse passata per la testa. 

«Non hai una ragazza? É raro vederti in giro con qualcuno che non sia Satori o--beh, Satori...anche se sei piuttosto popolare tra le ragazze della scuola.» domandò di getto, ma senza la minima malizia, stiracchiando le braccia sottili, per poi appoggiare il mento al palmo della mano. Era semplicemente curiosa, mentre apprezzava internamente l'avere il bel volto di Ushijima a pochi centimetri di distanza, senza nascondere che una piccola parte di sé si augurasse una risposta negativa. Wakatoshi, infatti, scosse leggermente il capo, incuriosito dalla domanda, per quanto non lo desse a vedere.

«Non ho mai pensato di volerne una. Ho già la pallavolo.»

Sachiko ridacchió sommessamente. Non aveva mai sentito nessuno paragonare il proprio sport ad una ragazza. Il castano riusciva a stupirla in qualche modo ogni singola volta. La pallavolo era effettivamente la cosa a cui l'asso teneva maggiormente, non c'era alcun dubbio, ma il pensiero la rese leggermente malinconica. Non sarebbe riuscita in alcun modo a farsi spazio, anche uno piccolo e quasi insignificante, all'interno del cuore di quel gigante, del tutto immerso in quella fondamentale attività?

Rimase interdetta quando Wakatoshi le ripropose la stessa domanda che, espressa in quel tono piatto, mostrava meno interesse di quello che realmente si celava dietro di essa. Si morse il labbro inferiore in preda al nervoso, prendendo a rigirarsi gli anelli tra le dita, scambiandoli e sfilandoli continuamente.

Il tentativo di sviare l'argomento fu supportato dallo squillo del suo cellulare, che segnalava una notifica da parte di Eita, il quale si scusava a nome della squadra per averle causato problemi e prometteva che si sarebbero rifatti il giorno dopo, con una sorpresa adeguata per il loro capitano. Rispose brevemente, mentre l'espressione divertita di Tendō si faceva di nuovo spazio nella sua mente. Era irremovibilmente convinta che Satori avesse architettato tutto, panificando chissà cosa per i due ragazzi.

«Hasegawa.» -un brivido attraversò la schiena della ragazza, nel sentire il suo cognome venir pronunciato dalla voce ferma di Wakatoshi- «Non capisco perché ti sia data da fare per me.»

«Perché siamo amici. È normale.» sorrise lei, in un vano tentativo di essere il più convincente possibile. La voglia di parlare le era stata completamente prosciugata dalle domande fin troppo dirette del ragazzo. Eppure, era quasi sul punto di seguire l'istinto ed esporre a Wakatoshi le sue considerazioni su di lui.

A fermarla, ci pensò il feroce sibilo del vento esterno, accompagnato dalla violenta ed irrefrenabile pioggia che, da quel pomeriggio, non aveva fatto altro che infittirsi e diventare man mano più aggressiva. I vetri delle finestre parvero tremare, mentre tuoni e lampi attanagliavano la città senza sosta. Le strade erano ormai completamente allagate ed in tutti i telegiornali si spargeva l'allarme meteo che avrebbe bloccato il traffico stradale per tutto il finesettimana. 

Sachiko rabbrividì. Detestava quel tempaccio e non sopportava minimamente i terrificanti rombi prodotti dalle tempeste. Come se la giornata non fosse già stata abbastanza confusionaria. Notò lo sguardo assorto del compagno fissare l'esterno, una nota di preoccupazione si scorgeva a malapena dai lineamenti leggermente tesi del volto. Anche in situazioni banali come quella, diventava difficile interpretare Ushijima Wakatoshi, mai abbandonato da quell'aria misteriosa.

«Uhm...Wakatoshi-kun. Non credo tu possa tornare a casa con le strade in queste condizioni.» constatò Sachiko, dando voce ai pensieri dell'altro. Nel mentre, un tenue rossore era apparso sulle sue gote delicate. Si ravviò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e si sistemò al meglio gli occhiali spessi, prima di continuare.

«La camera di mio fratello è libera e mia madre resterà fuori fino a domenica sera, perciò...Ecco--non sarebbe un problema, se volessi fermarti qui.» accennò una flebile risata. Voleva trovare un modo di sembrare più sicura di sé, detestava sentirsi in imbarazzo o intimidita, poiché la spavalderia era la sua unica arma. Senza quella, non aveva niente. Sprofondava nel buio totale, ricadeva in quella solitudine che lei stessa agognava, ma che finiva solo per farla soffrire.

Sospirò, scacciando quella irritante riflessione dalla testa, solo per poi ritrovare gli occhi di Wakatoshi. Non ne poteva più, continuava a fissarla in quel modo da tutto il pomeriggio, così acutamente da farla sentire spoglia, come se la sua anima fosse esposta senza difese davanti alle sue iridi verdastre.

«Si può sapere perché mi fissi in quel modo?» sbottò, più aggressivamente di quanto in realtà volesse. Si portò subito una mano alle labbra, scusandosi impacciatamente per averlo aggredito di punto in bianco.

Ushijima scosse la testa. Sembrava essere il suo unico modo di comunicare, quell'annuire o negare, senza mai esprimersi. Sachiko cominciava ad esserne stanca, per quanto il suo silenzio fosse spesso confortante e migliore di tante vane parole. Se fosse servito a scuoterlo, si sarebbe alzata di scatto, avrebbe afferrato la stoffa della maglia nera e l'avrebbe baciato fino a farlo rimanere senza fiato. Almeno avrebbe avuto un valido motivo per non proferire parola. Una tale fantasia, però, non si sarebbe mai realizzata. Era una codarda, Sachiko. Le bastava vedersi sorridere da qualcuno per andare nel panico più totale e non sapeva mai cosa dire davanti a qualcuno che non fosse Satori, eppure si permetteva di provare quelle sensazioni nei confronti di Wakatoshi. Che diritto ne aveva, se la prima ad assumere quell'atteggiamento solitamente era proprio lei?

«Scusa. Non era mia intenzione metterti a disagio.» replicò il castano, perfettamente calmo e nemmeno minimamente toccato dalla reazione della ragazza. Sembrava una macchina, non un adolescente.

«No, io--é colpa mia.»

«Per cosa dovresti incolparti, Hasegawa? Spesso non mi rendo conto di infastidire chi mi circonda, perciò apprezzo che tu me l'abbia fatto notare.»

Sachiko distolse lo sguardo. Era vero, la sua sola presenza bastava per metterla in soggezione, ma essere al centro della sua attenzione, oltre a metterla in imbarazzo, le donava una felicità sconosciuta. A stento credeva di essere proprio lei che gli occhi di Wakatoshi cercavano continuamente, complice il suo perenne senso di inferiorità nei confronti di chiunque.

L'asso della squadra era seduto ad un tavolo proprio con lei, ma per quale irragionevole motivo? Non aveva niente di speciale, probabilmente nemmeno si meritava di passare del tempo con una persona così talentuosa e risoluta, eppure si prendeva anche la briga di criticarlo. Proprio non si capiva, non trovava un senso a ciò che passava per quella sua mente confusionaria.

L'unico rumore udibile all'interno della stanza era lo scrosciare inarrestabile della pioggia. Nessuno sapeva cosa dire, ma il frastuono dei loro pensieri sembrava sovrastare quello della tempesta che imperversava all'esterno.

Inaspettatamente, fu Wakatoshi ad interrompere quella lenta e solitaria tortura.

«Hasegawa...Posso fare una cosa?» domandò con quel suo tono dannatamente fermo. Al contrario di ciò che si aspettava di vedere, però, Sachiko incontrò, per la prima volta, l'espressione insicura di Ushijima. Il viso, volto di profilo, era leggermente arrossato, mentre lo sguardo era fisso su un punto indefinito della cucina. Le dita lunghe e callose del castano erano affondate nelle tasche del pantalone grigio da tuta che gli era stato prestato, anch'esso al limite della taglia da lui indossabile.

Sachiko annuì, incerta. Era ancora sbalordita, se non ammaliata, dalla visione che le si era presentata davanti. Improvvisamente, le pareva di avere di fronte a sé una persona completamente diversa. Credeva impossibile che il grande asso della Shiratorizawa potesse farsi vedere titubante e, chiaramente, in leggero imbarazzo.

Wakatoshi esitò. Mosse lentamente lo sguardo, prima di raggiungere nuovamente le pozze magnetiche della ragazza, che così tanto gli facevano perdere la cognizione del tempo. Sfilò una mano dalla tasca e si strofinò nervosamente il collo scoperto, mentre sentiva piccole gocce di sudore freddo scorrergli lungo la schiena possente. Tutte quelle nuove sensazioni, mai provate prima, lo stavano travolgendo senza pietà, quasi si trovasse ancora in mezzo alla strada, alla mercé di quella violenta tempesta che non lasciava scampo. Fece un paio di passi verso di lei, che furono sufficienti per avvicinarsi fin troppo.

Sachiko deglutì a vuoto, inebriata dal profumo di bagnoschiuma, unito a qualche traccia residua di colonia, proveniente dal ragazzo. Ogni secondo le pareva di averlo sempre più vicino, fino a quando non poté sentire i loro respiri fondersi, affannosi ed irregolari. Fu scossa da una serie di brividi, quando i loro nasi si sfiorarono, facendo incontrare le loro carnagioni così differenti. Ripensò a quanto trovasse belle quelle pozze olivastre che la scrutavano minuziosamente, ma averle a pochi centimetri di distanza cambiò radicalmente la sua prospettiva, convincendola che fossero le iridi dal colore più intenso e profondo che avesse mai visto. Le sembrava di essere trascinata dal loro magnetismo, come se potesse affondarci dentro da un istante all'altro senza nemmeno capacitarsene.

Inizialmente non si rese conto di cosa stesse succedendo. Non realizzò di essere a corto di fiato, mentre un sapore estraneo si faceva spazio nella sua bocca e le sue labbra si arrossavano, vittime di quelle calde e voraci del castano. Una sensazione estranea le annebbiò la vista e le confuse la mente, ma non oppose resistenza. Si lasciò completamente andare, assimilando la consistenza di quel bacio che pareva contenerne mille insieme. Un gioco di lingue e labbra che si desideravano ed inseguivano, instancabili, mentre le menti dei due venivano divorate da quel sentimento carico di trasporto e passione.

Ci volle un po' per far recuperare loro il fiato. Parevano assuefatti, come se quello scambio silenzioso fosse diventato una nuova droga. Erano bastati pochi attimi per far nascere nei due la necessità di incontrarsi ancora una volta in quel modo così nuovo ed intimo, con un bacio che sapeva di notte e aranciata, di pioggia umida e verdure, di due anime sole che finalmente si erano trovate davvero.

«Che...» cominciò lei, mentre tentava di riprende fiato una seconda volta, «che significa?»

I lineamenti rigidi di Wakatoshi si addolcirono per qualche istante, mentre la parvenza di un sorriso si fece spazio sulle labbra sottili, tinte di un leggero rossore.

«Non ne ho idea. Sentivo solo di volerlo fare.» rispose, ansimante, ancora estremamente vicino al volto della violetta che, dal canto suo, prese a sorridere radiosa e divertita. Forse, tra uno strattone e l'altro, era davvero riuscita a ritagliarsi uno spazio nella vita di Ushijima.

«Wakatoshi-kun. Sai che è tutta opera di Satori, vero?» ridacchiò la ragazza, poco dopo, seduta a gambe incrociate sul suo letto, mentre ammirava il corpo marmoreo del castano mostrarsi man mano che il cotone nero veniva sfilato via con agilità. Sarebbe finito per soffocare, probabilmente, se avesse dormito con quella maglia addosso. Non aveva altro da fare se non aspettare che i suoi vestiti si asciugassero. Di certo, con quella pioggia battente che non accennava a smettere e quel tremendo vento, ci avrebbero impiegato un po'.

Ushiwaka inarcò un sopracciglio, riportando la sua attenzione sull'altra figura presente nella stanza. Non era troppo grande e nemmeno troppo piccola, di forma rettangolare e tappezzata di poster e disegni. Una chitarra elettrica giaceva contro la parete bluastra, affiancata dalla sua custodia. A discapito di ciò che avrebbe potuto immaginare, era una camera piuttosto ordinata, ma di certo non ordinaria. Esprimeva al massimo la personalità della ragazza, con i dischi impilati precisamente in un angolo ed una foto, risalente a molti anni prima, appesa sopra una scrivania nera in legno. Ritraeva una piccola Sachiko stesa per terra, con il volto contratto in un cipiglio concentrato, intenta a disegnare qualcosa. Una serie di fogli e colori erano sparsi per il resto dell'inquadratura, contornando la tenera espressione della bambina dalle trecce corvine.

«Non immaginavo sapessi disegnare così bene.» constatò flebilmente il moro, sfiorando con le dita i disegni che caratterizzavano le pareti scure.

Sachiko abbandonò la sua posizione e gli si avvicinò. Poggiò, accompagnata da un po' di insicurezza, la guancia alla schiena massiccia di Wakatoshi, venendo contatto diretto con la sua pelle abbronzata. Lo sentì irrigidirsi, ancora nuovo a quella situazione, per poi rilassarsi sotto il tocco leggero di lei, che non perse tempo a delineare le evidenti linee muscolari con le dita fragili e fredde.

Wakatoshi si voltò leggermente verso la minuta figura alle sue spalle. Non sapeva cosa dire o fare, ma qualcosa gli suggeriva di seguire l'istinto. Era così che faceva quando si trattava delle cose a cui teneva. Non si faceva scrupoli a seguire ciò che l'istinto gli diceva di fare. Nella pallavolo così come con quella ragazza. Se gli avesse chiesto di dare un nome a ciò che stava provando, non avrebbe saputo rispondere in alcun modo, ma sapeva fosse la cosa giusta. La cosa migliore che gli fosse capitata. E quando la violetta prese parola per un'ultima volta, quella notte, Wakatoshi capì che valeva lo stesso anche per lei. Non dovevano spiegazioni a nessuno, tantomeno a sé stessi.

«Risparmiamo le parole per domani. La notte non è l'unico momento in cui poter veramente fare ciò che si vuole senza pentirsene?»

Tutto ciò che dovevano fare era inseguire i loro desideri senza freni fino al mattino. Perché avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo del mondo per parlare di quella notte.


End file.
